fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bayonetta
Leave me a message, if your life "REALLY" depends on it.--Bay-O 01:14, 12 August 2009 (UTC) 01:16, 12 August 2009 (UTC)]] My life really depends on it. Hi! Nitty 02:34, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Lost tribes of the Amazon could've seen that one coming. Pararaptor 06:45, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Raptor, you sly bastard. Anyway, have you seen the Projects over at the Vault, Bay? Porter's idea. Nitty 00:56, 14 August 2009 (UTC) My life doesn't depend on it, but I'd rather like to talk to someone. Because I'm lonely. Pararaptor 14:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Wow, peoples' lives really depend on me.--Bay-O 20:57, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Mines doesnt. Fiedoggist High Priest 21:01, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Ya it does, you just dont know it yet.--Bay-O 21:22, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Nope,it doesn't,how do i know?I've lived for 40 years with depending on you.And i never will,if you die in a plane crash i'll never depend on you. Fiedoggist High Priest 21:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Well acctually, your heart will explode the moment I die.--Bay-O 21:30, 15 August 2009 (UTC) You see, im kinda like drugs, you don't need them till you have them once then, Poof! your life depends on it.--Bay-O 21:32, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Whoo! Drugs. Spoon 21:35, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I'm guessing you like Kane here? Spoon 01:16, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Who the hell is he??? Sasquatch99 01:18, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Im coming up with a dr. phil one as we speak.--Bay-O 01:27, 16 August 2009 (UTC) You still here? Pararaptor 03:09, 16 August 2009 (UTC) THIS TIME! Anyways, how's Jango? Spoon 22:22, 16 August 2009 (UTC) He's good. He seems to have lost weight, though. Nitty 22:23, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I threw up my dinner before. Spoon 22:25, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Eeww. What happened? Nitty 22:27, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Um... I threw up my dinner... Spoon 22:28, 16 August 2009 (UTC) But don't worry, I'm ok now. Spoon 22:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) poor jango.--Bay-O 23:26, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Jango was incredibly fat. That is a good thing. Spoon 23:29, 16 August 2009 (UTC) well, poor fat jango.--Bay-O 23:30, 16 August 2009 (UTC) eibmoz ot ginklat si hctauqsas.--Bay-O 23:32, 16 August 2009 (UTC) 23:32, 16 August 2009 (UTC)]] Just to see what his problem with me was... turns out he didn't like my taste in music on the music list. Sasquatch99 23:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) trams uoy tnra llew--Bay-O 23:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) no, not really. he's a jackass. Sasquatch99 23:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) No comprende. Me no habla de inglesias. Spoon 23:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) mih htiw etacinummoc neve uoy did yhw neht?--Bay-O 23:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Donde esta? Spoon 23:40, 16 August 2009 (UTC) he called me a squeaker so i wanted to see what his problem was. Sasquatch99 23:41, 16 August 2009 (UTC) thgir hsievle gniklat ton ruoy ,noops.--Elf-person 23:42, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Soy tonto. Spoon 23:45, 16 August 2009 (UTC) is that spanish, spoon? Sasquatch99 23:46, 16 August 2009 (UTC) hsivle skaeps taht eno ylno eht i ma yhw?--Elf-person 23:48, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Porque soy tonto. Spoon 23:49, 16 August 2009 (UTC) pu-tuhs noops--Friday 23:51, 16 August 2009 (UTC) .hgual em sekam ecaf ruoY Spoon 00:07, 17 August 2009 (UTC) naem saw taht llew!--Friday 00:08, 17 August 2009 (UTC) !taht ot skcolloB Spoon 00:10, 17 August 2009 (UTC) taht si kceh eht tahw?--Friday 00:12, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Bollocks to that! Spoon 00:13, 17 August 2009 (UTC) amook fo epyt wen a taht si?--Friday 00:14, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ?amooK? Spoon 00:20, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Amooks ,sey.--Friday 00:22, 17 August 2009 (UTC) i liek cheese No you don't! Thats the secret, isn't it?! All those cheese parties were a sham! No... no! You learned my secret! I'm in shame... Don't worry, there are support groups for that nowadays. Spoon 00:24, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Atraps si siht!--Friday 00:24, 17 August 2009 (UTC) terces ruoy yawa evig tnow i noops yrrow tnod.--Friday 00:27, 17 August 2009 (UTC) 's not my secret. It's Peter's. Spoon 00:28, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Niag retrep si ohw?--Friday 00:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know. Your spelling sucks, by the way :D Spoon 00:33, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Ereht pu dessem yrros.--Friday 00:35, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Stop that. I'm getting a headache. Spoon 00:36, 17 August 2009 (UTC) well, goodbye, see you later.--Friday 00:36, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Eybdoog--Friday 00:37, 17 August 2009 (UTC) >gnibbos< Nitty 00:38, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah baby! I strike again! Spoon 00:38, 17 August 2009 (UTC) You sound so much like Austin Powers, it's not even funny. Nitty 00:40, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Thats not Austin Powers. Thats Tanya. Spoon 00:41, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Huh? Who? Nitty 00:43, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Tanya from Red Alert. Exclaims "Yeah baby!" When you tell her to blow shit up. Spoon 00:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, the Soviet. Maybe it's just because yer English... So, how'm I doing with the cut-down-on-creepy thing? Nitty 00:48, 17 August 2009 (UTC) She isn't Soviet, she's American. Wait, what? Maybe I'm thinking of Alpha Protocol... dammit. Evaluation?! Nitty 00:53, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Scanning... scanning... Scan complete Creepyness detected Crepyness level: processing Mild Recommendation: discontinue expultion of liquid from eyes Spoon 00:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Crepyness level? Crepes?! I like crepes. Nitty 00:59, 17 August 2009 (UTC) System error Anomoly detected ##FILE CURRUPTED## Attempting retreival FAILED Shutting down Spoon 01:03, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Aww man. Nitty 01:04, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Press Alt + F4 to reboot Spoon 01:07, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not pressing anything until you check The Roach King's Throne. On the Vault. I made it because The Roach King isn't a place, he's an NPC. Nitty 01:19, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Already have. It's good. I'm killing Megaton. Spoon 01:22, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Nitty 01:27, 17 August 2009 (UTC) You didn't, did you? Spoon 01:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) No, because that would reboot mah laptop, silly! Nitty 01:35, 17 August 2009 (UTC) No, it doesn't. Try it. Spoon 01:36, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Prompt Shut down? Y or N. N. Shut down aborted. Nitty 01:39, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Megaton is about done. Spoon 01:40, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Good luck with the RVT sector. :P I'll take my tiny, out of the way places any day. Nitty 01:42, 17 August 2009 (UTC) RVT? Spoon 01:44, 17 August 2009 (UTC) RVT. Was originally going to be on the back of the Rivet City Security Armor. Nitty 01:50, 17 August 2009 (UTC)